Garments, when washed using harsh detergents or bleaches and subsequently dried, in many instances, evolve subtle undesirable aromas. The use of ironing aids of the prior art on such washed and dried garments, including spray compositions and liquid compositions (for inclusion in the steam chambers of the irons), which include fragrances, have been found to have inherent problems concerning the application of measurable, controllable, effective and consistent quantities of freshening agent (e.g., fragrance and/or malodor maskant) to the garment.
Inventions such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein) are primarily concerned with liquid ironing compositions for removal of wrinkles in garments subsequent to washing and drying procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619 provides an ironing aid composition comprising from about 60% to about 95% propylene glycol, from about 5% to about 40% of glycerin and from 0% to about 10% of a volatile fragrance. It is stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619 that a concentrated composition of this type can be added along with water to the chamber of a steam iron in sufficient amount so that the steam chamber contains from about 0.4 up to about 10% of the ironing aid composition. Alternatively, in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619, the ingredients of the ironing aid composition can be added to water, thus forming an aqueous composition suitable for pouring directly into the steam chamber, and such aqueous compositions contain from about 0.2% up to about 5% of propylene glycol from about 0.1% up to about 3% of glycerin and, optionally, up to about 0.5% of a volatile fragrance. The concentrated ironing aid composition of U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619 is introduced in a small amount, for example, drop-wise, into the steam chamber of an iron, most conveniently simultaneously with the introduction of ordinary distilled water or tap water. The amount of concentrated ironing aid composition in the steam iron is recommended in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619 to be in the range of from about 0.4% up to about 10%, preferably from about 1% to about 5%. It is further stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619 that the concentration of ironing aid composition can be dispensed by means of a dropper arrangement which provides substantially accurate measurements, the volume of the dropper dose being set with regard to the volume of the steam chamber. It is further stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619 that the aqueous ironing aid composition comprises from about 0.2% up to about 5% of propylene glycol, from 0.1% up to about 3% of glycerin and, optionally, up to about 0.5% of a volatile fragrance, and from about 92% up to about 99.7% water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,619 does not expressly or implicitly teach any means for freshening prewashed and dried garments which evolve undesirable odors and the optional utility of up to about 0.5% of a "volatile fragrance" has questionable value in this regard.
Most of the ironing aids heretofore available are in the form of spray starches or sizing products offered in conventional aerosol or trigger spray delivery systems. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,057 discloses a spray-type sizing composition comprising a modified low viscosity starch and, to make the iron move smoothly during the ironing operation, a minor amount of dipropylene glycol is added. PCT Published Patent No. 91/19037 discloses the use of a silicone gel for ease of ironing and improvement in the appearance of ironed garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,254 is principally concerned with a wrinkle-removing spray composition comprising a low molecular weight alcohol, glycerine and a nonionic surfactant, with the only essential ingredient being glycerine. A statement exists in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,254 that the use of the composition may make ironing easier, but no indication is set forth that the composition can be introduced into the chamber of the steam iron.
Various sizing fabric finishes for use as iron aids are currently on the market, for example, "Magic Sizing Fabric Finish" distributed by the Dial Corporation of Phoenix, Ariz. 85011 containing the following ingredients:
water; PA1 hydrocarbon propellant; PA1 sodium carboxymethyl cellulose; PA1 polyethylene glycol; PA1 silicones; PA1 corrosion inhibitors; PA1 fragrance; PA1 nonionic surfactants; and PA1 preservative. PA1 water; PA1 propellant; PA1 sodium carboxymethyl cellulose; PA1 ironing aids; PA1 corrosion inhibitors; and PA1 fragrance. PA1 (i) enclosing a water-absorbing, gel-forming resin in a water-insoluble container having at least one water-permeable portion; and PA1 (ii) contacting said container with an aqueous medium containing at least one of said fragrance, said deodorant material or mixtures thereof whereby essentially all of said aqueous medium penetrates said permeable portion and is absorbed by said resin to produce said gel containing said fragrance, said deodorant material or mixtures thereof. PA1 (i) a support substance; PA1 (ii) a tablet binder substance; and PA1 (iii) a fragrance composition PA1 (a) 70-90 parts by weight of a solid water-soluble noncorrosive support substance soluble in water at least over a temperature range of from about 15.degree. C. up to about 50.degree. C.; PA1 (b) 3-6 parts by weight of a tablet binder substance; PA1 (c) 3-15 parts by weight of (i) a water-soluble fragrance formulation or (ii) a fragrance formulation comprising hydrophobic fragrance components; PA1 (d) optionally, 3-30 parts by weight of a surfactant capable of solubilizing in water hydrophobic fragrance components when (c) is a perfume formulation comprising hydrophobic fragrance components; PA1 (e) 0-5 parts by weight of a silicone resin; and PA1 (f) 0-5 parts by weight of a chelating agent. PA1 (a) admixing (i) 70-90 parts by weight of a solid water-soluble noncorrosive support substance soluble in water at least over a temperature range of from about 15.degree. C. up to about 50.degree. C. with (ii) 3-6 parts by weight of a water-soluble tablet binder and, optionally (iii) 0.5-5 parts by weight of a silicone resin, (iv) 0.5-5 parts by weight of a chelating agent and (v) a surfactant in order to form a support-binder composition; PA1 (b) either providing a water-soluble fragrance or admixing (i) 3-15 parts by weight of a hydrophobic component-containing fragrance formulation with (ii) 3-30 parts by weight of a surfactant capable of solubilizing in water a fragrance containing hydrophobic fragrance components in order to form a fragrance premix; PA1 (c) blending the fragrance premix with the support-binder composition in order to form a fragranced solid phase powder composition; PA1 (d) tableting the fragranced solid phase powder composition whereby fragranced tablets are formed; PA1 (e) admixing at least one of the fragranced tablets with water in order to form an aqueous fragranced tablet formulation solution; and PA1 (f) employing the resulting solution in a steam chamber-containing iron whereby the said iron is utilized in a fabric or garment ironing operation. PA1 (i) one or more ammonium, sodium or potassium salts of ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid; PA1 (ii) one or more ammonium, sodium or potassium phosphate, polyphosphate or pyrophosphate salts; PA1 (iii) one or more ammonium, potassium, calcium or magnesium citrate salts; PA1 (iv) one or more ammonium, sodium or potassium gluconate oxalate, tartarate or succinate salts; and PA1 (v) one or more ammonium, sodium or potassium C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkanoate salts (e.g., formate, acetate, propionate, butyrate or isobutyrate salts). PA1 3 PA1 PEG-150; PA1 PEG-200; PA1 PEG-350; PA1 PEG-2M; PA1 PEG-5M; PA1 PEG-7M; PA1 PEG-9M; PA1 PEG-14M; PA1 PEG-20M; PA1 PEG-23M; PA1 PEG-45M; PA1 PEG-90M; PA1 PEG-u15M; and PA1 Poloxymer 407 PA1 (a) at least one acetal produced by means of reacting: PA1 (b) at least one hemiacetal produced by means of reacting: PA1 (c) at least one ketal produced by means of reacting: PA1 (d) at least one hemiketal produced by means of reacting: PA1 (e) at least one cyclic inacetal or mixed triacetal of at least one aldehyde selected from the group consisting of: PA1 (f) the trimer of AUBEPINE.TM. having the structure: ##STR1## PA1 (g) The mixed acetal of AUBEPINE.TM., ROSALVA.RTM. and geraniol having the structure: ##STR2## PA1 (h) The mixed trimer of AUBEPINE.TM. and hehotropine having the structure: ##STR3## PA1 laureth4; PA1 laureth-5; PA1 laureth-6; PA1 laureth-7; PA1 laureth-8; PA1 PEG-8 caprate; PA1 PEG-8 caprylate; PA1 PEG-8 caprylate/caprate; PA1 PEG-6 caprylic/capric glycerides; PA1 PEG-3 cocamide; PA1 PEG-5 cocamide; PA1 PEG-6 cocamide; PA1 PEG-7 cocamide; PA1 PEG-11 cocamide; PA1 PEG-2 cocamine; PA1 PEG-3 cocaine; PA1 PEG-5 cocamine; PA1 PEG-10 cocamine; PA1 PEG-15 cocamine; PA1 PEG-5 cocoate; PA1 PEG-8 cocoate; PA1 PEG-15 cocoate; PA1 PEG-2 cocomonium chloride; PA1 PEG-15 cocomonium chloride; PA1 PEG-15 cocopolyamine; PA1 PEG-4 dilaurate; PA1 PEG-6 dilaurate; PA1 PEG-8 dilaurate; PA1 PEG-12 dilaurate; PA1 PEG-20 dilaurate; PA1 PEG-32 dilaurate; PA1 PEG-75 dilaurate; PA1 PPG-2-buteth-3; PA1 PPG-5-buteth-7; PA1 PPG-7-buteth-10; PA1 PPG-9-buteth-12; PA1 PPG-12-buteth-16; PA1 PPG- 15-buteth-20; PA1 PPG-20-buteth-30; PA1 PPG-24-buteth-27; PA1 PPG-26-buteth-26; PA1 PPG-33 butyl ether; PA1 PPG-40 butyl ether; PA1 PPG-52 butyl ether; PA1 PPG-53 butyl ether; PA1 PPG-2-ceteareth-9; PA1 PPG 4-ceteareth-12; PA1 PPG-10-ceteareth-20; PA1 PPG-1-ceteth-1; PA1 PPG-1-ceteth-5; PA1 PPG-1-ceteth-10; PA1 PPG-1-ceteth-20; PA1 PPG-2-ceteth-1; PA1 PPG-2-ceteth-5; PA1 PPG-55 glyceryl ether; PA1 PPG-2-isodeceth-6; PA1 PPG-30 isocetyl ether; PA1 PPG-3-isosteareth-9; and PA1 PPG-12laneth-50. PA1 (a) at least one acetal produced by reacting hexyl cinnamic aldehyde with at least one of citronellol nerol geraniol dihydromyrcenol a phenyl ethyl alcohol and/or a tetahydrolinalool; and PA1 (b) at least one hemiacetal produced by reacting hexyl cinnamic aldehyde with at least one of citronellol nerol geraniol, dihydromyrcenol a phenyl ethyl alcohol and/or a tetrahydrolinalool. PA1 citric acid; PA1 sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium and ammonium salts of citric acid; PA1 gluconic acid; PA1 sodium, potassium and ammonium salts of gluconic acid; PA1 oxalic acid; PA1 ammonium, potassium and sodium salts of oxalic acid; PA1 tartaric acid; PA1 sodium, potassium and ammonium salts of tararic acid; PA1 succinic acid; and PA1 sodium, potassium and ammonium salts of succinic acid. PA1 R.sub.1 -R.sub.10 are individually selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a straight or branched, unsubstituted or substituted alkyl having C=1-4, and ACOOH wherein A is a straight or branched, unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group having C=0-4; PA1 R.sub.5 together with R.sub.6, R7 together with R.sub.8, and R.sub.9 together with R.sub.10 may form an oxygen atom, PA1 R.sub.11 and R.sub.12 are individually selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen, an alkyl having C=1-4, a hydroxy-alkyl, and ACOOH wherein A is a sight or branched, unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group having C=0-4; PA1 Z is selected from the group consisting of ##STR20## PA1 --CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2, --CH.sub.2 NH(CH.sub.2).sub.q CH.sub.3 where q=0-3 and --CH.sub.2 NH(CH.sub.2).sub.p COOH where p=1-3; and PA1 Y is a hydrogen atom or a suitable protecting group; PA1 with the provision that
Another example is the NIAGARA.RTM. EASY IRON.TM. Non-starch Spray marketed by the Best Foods Division of Corn Products International Inc. of Englewood Cliffs, N.J. 07632-9976. Another product is "Magic Sizing" distributed by Faultless Starch Company of Kansas City, Mo. 64101-1200 containing:
Although solid or semisolid particles for use as ironing aids (for the purpose of freshening fabrics) are not disclosed in the prior art, solid or semisolid fragrance-releasing materials for other purposes are disclosed in the prior art Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,028 issued on May 18, 1999 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein) discloses a diffusing device containing a face or deodorant material, including a gel of a water-swellable, water-absorbing resin carrying fragrance and/or deodorant components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,028 teaches a device for releasing fragrance, deodorant material or mixtures thereof to the atmosphere wherein said device comprises a gel formed from a water-absorbing, gel-forming resin and at least one of said fragrance, said deodorant material or mixtures thereof and a water-insoluble container completely enclosing the gel said container having a water and gas-permeable portion for admitting an aqueous medium containing a fragrance, deodorant or mixture thereof into said gel-forming resin and wherein said device is produced by the process comprising the steps of:
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,028, however, is not a 1 or 2 gram tablet which can be placed into the steam chamber of an iron, but rather is one of a significantly greater size which has a water-absorbing capacity of 50 grams per gram up to about 1,000 grams per gram.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,543 issued on Nov. 12, 1991 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein) relates to fabric care compositions involving a silicone gel for ease of ironing and better looking garments after ironing, but does not suggest the use of a solid-phase article for incorporation into the steam chamber of an iron which on use thereof enables textiles which are ironed to be freshened and de-wrinkled.
Thus, nothing in the prior art discloses or infers the invention as described herein.